


The Difference Between Can't and Won't

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sad, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re always here,” Melissa said again. It ached to not touch the other woman. “When you’re ready, we will be, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Can't and Won't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Claudia/Melissa - play date.

Once the boys were settled into their toys in the safe haven of Scott’s bedroom, Claudia and Melissa assumed their positions on the loveseat in the living room, glasses of wine in hand, bodies tilted towards each other. To any outsider, it would look like two mothers sharing a quiet moment out of a hectic day, and in a way, it was.

But it was so much more.

“We have space for you,” Melissa said softly. She wanted to let her hand wander to Claudia’s, twine her fingers through the other woman’s, but she knew one touch would lead to too many more. “And Stiles, too. Anytime you want, we’d be ready.”

“I can’t,” Claudia whispered, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. Not yet.”

Melissa knew that, and she wasn’t angry. She and Rafael had a quick divorce, but Claudia wasn’t in the same situation. She loved John. She would _always_ love John. But she couldn’t bring herself to break his heart by telling him she couldn’t love him like _that_ , not anymore.

And Melissa loved John, too. He was a good man and a good father. But when she looked at Claudia, saw her smile, smelled her perfume, she knew she’d could never give her up.

“We’re always here,” she said again. It ached to not touch the other woman. “When you’re ready, we will be, too.”

They smiled at each other, eyes warm and hearts pounding, but they both knew that time would never come.


End file.
